Novas Sensações
by gigiketchup
Summary: Ash e Misty estão sozinhos no meio de um bosque, seduzidos pelas tentações alheias... será que eles conseguiram resistir ou irão experimentar Novas Sensações? !HENTAI!


**NOTAS DA TRADUTORA:** Oiii, quem traduziu esta fanfic fui eu, Gigi com uma ajuda do Kenta, pois essa fanfic é realmente bem grandinha ' , tive que fazer adaptações em várias palavras, não sei se vocês irão entender muito bem... Quem escreveu essa fanfic é Julian, meu amigo da Argentina que escreve uma fanfic mais legal que a outra, em breve traduzirei mais fanfics dele! Beijos...

* * *

OLÁ! VOCÊS JÁ ME CONHECEM, SOU JULIAN MANES, E NESTA OCASIÃO IREI APRESENTAR A VOCÊS UM HENTAI ENTRE O ASH E A MISTY, ESPERO QUE VOCÊS GOSTEM. DE ACORDO COM MEU ESTILO, TRATAREI DE FAZER ELE O MAIS EXPLICITO POSSIVÉL. HEHEHE! NESSA OCASIÃO, ASH, MISTY E BROCK SE ENCONTRAM VIAJANDO RUMO A UM OUTRO GINÁSIO DA LIGA... QUE EU NÃO SEI! QUALQUER UM, O IMPORTANTE É A HISTÓRIA. O ASSUNTO QUE NOS INTERESSA AQUI, É QUE BROCK TEM QUE DEIXAR ELES SOZINHOS NO MEIO DE UM BOSQUE, COM TODOS OS PERIGOS E TENTAÇÕES DE SE ENCONTRAREM COMPLETAMENTE SOZINHOS, NO MEIO DO NADA COM NINGUÉM POR PERTO ... EM FIM, NÃO DAREI VOLTAS NO ASSUNTO. DESFRUTEM A FANFIC!

**NOVAS SENSAÇÕES**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.**

DEPOIS DE CAMINHAR MUITO, ASH, MISTY E BROCK SE ENCONTRAM NO MEIO DE UM BOSQUE PARA DESCANSAR, ASSIM QUE ACOMODARAM SUAS COISAS, BROCK COMEÇA A PREPARAR A COMIDA PARA ACALMAR A FOME DO GRUPO. ENQUANTO LIBERAVAM SEUS POKÉMON PARA QUE PUDESSEM RELAXAR.

QUE SORTE. -EXPRESSA ASH. AQUI OS POKÉMON PODEM DESCANSAR SEM QUE NADA OS ATRAPALHE, UMA VEZ QUE A EQUIPE ROCKET SE ENCONTRE BEM LONGE DE NÓS.

É VERDADE, ASH. -ASSEGURA MISTY. E NÓS TAMBÉM PODEMOS RELAXAR E DESFRUTAR DA BELEZA DO BOSQUE.

PESSOAL, O ALMOÇO ESTÁ PRONTO. -CONFIRMA BROCK. CHAMEM SEUS POKÉMON, ASSIM EU DOU ALMOÇO PRA ELES ANTES DE NÓS NOS SERVIMOS.

CERTO! –CONCORDAM OS DOIS.

UMA VEZ QUE ELES VOLTARAM OS POKÉMON QUE SE SERVIRAM DE SUAS RAÇÕES, ASH E COMPANHIA ALMOÇAM TRANQÜILAMENTE, SITUAÇÃO QUE OS POKÉMON APROVEITAM PARA SEGUIREM COM SUAS BRINCADEIRAS...

SERÁ QUE É BOM DEIXÁ-LOS TANTO TEMPO LIVRES? -PERGUNTA MISTY.

QUE PROBLEMA PODE HAVER? -RESPONDE ASH. - A EQUIPE ROCKET SE ENCONTRA BEM LONGE, E NÃO HÁ POKÉMON PERIGOSOS E SELVAGENS À QUILÔMETROS NA REDONDEZA.

ESTÁ BEM. -ACEITA MISTY. - ENTÃO VOU APROVEITAR PARA ME BANHAR NO RIO.

ESTOU DE ACORDO. -COMENTA BROCK. - DORMIREI UM POUCO.

DEPOIS DISSO, MISTY SE DISTANCIA DOS DEMAIS E SE DIRIGE AO RIO. AO CHEGAR LÁ, ELA COMEÇA A SE DESPIR, MAS QUANDO TIRA SUA ÚLTIMA PEÇA DE ROUPA, NO ÚLTIMO SEGUNDO DECIDE DESPIR-SE POR COMPLETO E NÃO COLOCAR SEU BIQUÍNI PARA UM BANHO RELAXANTE...

ASH PERMANECE VENDO OS POKÉMON BRINCAREM, MAS DEPOIS DE UM CERTO TEMPO, ISTO COMEÇOU A FICAR CHATO... ELE ENTÃO COMEÇA A CAMINHAR SEM SE DAR CONTA DE QUE CHEGOU AO RIO... NO PRECISO MOMENTO EM QUE MISTY SUBMERGE NAS ÁGUAS. DIANTE DESTA GRANDE SURPRESA, O GAROTO FICA CONTEMPLANDO O BONITO CORPO DE MISTY.

UAU... -MURMURA ASH. - NUNCA IMAGINEI QUE MISTY FOSSE TÃO BONITA... JAMAIS A VI ASSIM.

LONGE DE PENSAR QUE HÁ UM ESPECTADOR A VENDO, MISTY SUBMERGE NO RIO E COMEÇA A NADAR. ASH CONTINUA EXTASIADO DIANTE DA BELA PAISAGEM QUE TOMA CONTA DE SEUS OLHOS, MOMENTO EM QUE SE DÁ CONTA DA SITUAÇÃO EM QUE SE ENCONTRA, ASH PROCURA SE ESCONDER O MAIS RÁPIDO POSSÍVEL DA VISTA DE MISTY, MAS COM TAMANHA MÁ SORTE QUE O FAZ TROPEÇAR E QUEBRAR ALGUNS GALHOS PRODUZINDO BARULHOS BASTANTE FORTES...

QUEM ESTÁ AÍ? -PENSA MISTY. - SERÁ ALGUM POKÉMON?

AO FOCALIZAR SUA VISTA, MISTY CONSEGUE PERCEBER QUE É O ASH TRATANDO DE SE ESCONDER ATRÁS DE UNS ARBUSTOS, LONGE DE SE INCOMODAR, MISTY SORRI E CONTINUA COMO SE NADA TIVESSE ACONTECIDO. DURANTE UM BOM NADO, MISTY SE DEDICA A NADAR E A EXIBIR SEU CORPO O MÁXIMO POSSÍVEL PARA ATRAIR ASH... QUE SE ENCONTRA COMPLETAMENTE EXCITADO...

AIAIAI! -SUSPIRA ASH. SE NÃO FOSSE PORQUE ESTOU DO LADO DE FORA, PODIA JURAR QUE A MISTY ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO DE PROPÓSITO... COMO SE SOUBESSE QUE EU ESTOU AQUI...

ME PARECE QUE ELE ESTÁ EXCITADO... -PENSA MISTY ENQUANTO NADA DE MANEIRA SENSUAL. - VOU TE DAR UMA SURPRESA PARA QUE APRENDA.

MISTY SAI DO RIO, DIANTE DISSO ASH ESTÁ TOTALMENTE ESTUPEFATO AO VER MISTY E FRENTE E COMPLETAMENTE NUA...

QUE LINDA! -MURMURA ASH. - CREIO QUE JAMAIS ME ESQUECEREI DESTAS IMAGENS...

QUE ÓTIMO! -EXCLAMA MISTY. - AGORA ME SINTO MELHOR. IMAGINO QUE ASH QUEIRA BANHAR-SE TAMBÉM, TENHO QUE IR PERGUNTAR... ACREDITO QUE ELE ESTEJA VIGIANDO OS POKÉMONS, O ASH NÃO SERIA TÃO DESCUIDADO PARA DEIXÁ-LOS SOZINHOS...

OS POKÉMON! -PENSA ASH. - NÃO IMPORTA! ESTÃO COM BROCK, ELE CUIDA DELES... AFINAL, VALEU Á PENA.

...ASSIM QUE ELE VIER, VOU SEGUÍ-LO PARA VÊ-LO ENQUANTO SE BANHA. - COMENTA MISTY PARA SI MESMA. - DEVE SER TÃO LINDO VÊ-LO NU...

O QUÊ? -PENSA ASH. - ELA QUER ME VER NU? CREIO QUE DAREI O GOSTO Á ELA... -SEGUE PENSANDO ENQUANTO VOLTA PARA O ACAMPAMENTO.

MEU PLANO VAI DAR RESULTADO. -PENSA MISTY ENQUANTO COMEÇA A SE VESTIR.

MISTY TERMINA DE SE VESTIR E REGRESSA AO ACAMPAMENTO. AO VÊ-LA, ASH PEGA SUAS COISAS...

QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ VOLTOU, MISTY.

O QUE HOUVE? -PERGUNTA MISTY.

É QUE QUERO ME BANHAR TAMBÉM. VOU NO RIO. -TERMINA DE DIZER ENQUANTO SE AFASTA SEM QUE O VEJAM.

QUE ESTRANHO. -COMENTA BROCK. - SERÁ QUE AGORA ELE SE DEU CONTA DE QUE DEVE ESTAR LIMPO?

NÃO SEI. -COMENTA MISTY COM IRONIA.

DESFRUTOU DE SEU BANHO?

SIM, DESFRUTEI. E AGORA VOU DESFRUTAR DE OUTRAS COISAS... - COMENTA ENQUANTO VOLTA POR ONDE VEIO.

ESSES DOIS ESTÃO ME ESCONDENDO ALGUMA COISA! -EXCLAMA BROCK ENQUANTO VÊ MISTY SE AFASTANDO.

MISTY CHEGA NO RIO PRATICAMENTE À TEMPO. ASH SE ENCONTRA COM SUAS PARTES TRASEIRAS NUAS, MOMENTO EM QUE MISTY APROVEITA PARA SE OCULTAR NOS MESMOS ARBUSTOS EM QUE ASH SE ESCONDEU. AO PERCEBER O RUÍDO, ASH SE DÁ CONTA DE QUE MISTY ESTÁ EM ALGUM LUGAR...

ELA CHEGOU. -PENSA ASH. - VOU DAR UM ESPETÁCULO DO QUAL ELA NUNCA SE ESQUECERÁ.

UAU! -PENSA MISTY. - ELE TEM LINDOS MÚSCULOS...

ASH SE INTRODUZ NA ÁGUA E COMEÇA A NADAR COMO SE ESTIVESSE EM UMA COMPETIÇÃO DE NATAÇÃO AO MESMO TEMPO EM QUE SE EXIBE DA FORMA MAIS SENSUAL POSSÍVEL. DEPOIS DE UM RÁPIDO NADO, ELE SAI DO RIO E SE MOSTRA COMPLETAMENTE DE FRENTE PARA MISTY, QUE SE OCULTA NOS ARBUSTOS.

QUE... QUE... BELA IMAGEM... -SUSPIRA MISTY. - TEM UM LINDO PEITORAL... (NDA: SIM, CLARO! Vê se ela vai pensar nisso :P)

SERÁ QUE ELA ME VIU? -PENSA ASH. - SIM! SUPONHO QUE ELA TENHA FICADO IMPRESSIONADA AO VER MINHAS QUALIDADES.

É... TÃO FORTE... -PENSA MISTY.

QUE BOM! -EXCLAMA ASH. - O RIO ESTÁ MUITO BOM. FOI MUITO RELAXANTE, MAS AGORA TENHO QUE VOLTAR PARA VER MEUS POKÉMON.

OS POKÉMON! OS DEIXAMOS SOZINHOS DE NOVO! -PENSA MISTY PREOCUPADA.

ENQUANTO ASH SE VESTE MISTY REGRESSA APRESSADA AO ACAMPAMENTO. INSTANTES DEPOIS CHEGA ASH. BROCK OS VÊ CHEGAR E NÃO DIZ NADA.

TENHO QUE VER COMO SE ENCONTRAM MEUS POKÉMON. -DIZ ASH.

CONCORDO, CHAMAREI OS MEUS. -DIZ MISTY.

ASSIM QUE AMBOS TREINADORES CHAMAM SEUS POKÉMON, NOTAM QUE FALTA O PSYDUCK DE MISTY. QUANDO ESTE VOLTA INSTANTES DEPOIS, ELES NOTAM QUE TEM UMA LEVE FERIDA EM SUA PATA...

PSYDUCK! VOCÊ SE MACHUCOU! -EXCLAMA MISTY.

MAS COMO ELE SE MACHUCOU? -PERGUNTA ASH.

PROVAVELMENTE ENFIANDO O NARIZ ONDE NÃO É CHAMADO. -COMENTA BROCK.

PATO BURRO! -GRITA MISTY. - SEMPRE SE METENDO ONDE NÃO É CHAMADO!

PARECE QUE SUA FERIDA NÃO É SERIA, UM POUCO DE DESINFETANTE O MELHORARÁ. -DIZ BROCK.

MENOS MAL. -DIZ MISTY.

BROCK VAI EM BUSCA DE SUA MOCHILA ENQUANTO ASH E MISTY COLOCAM PSYDUCK EM CIMA DE UMA MESA PARA QUE O BROCK O REVISE. QUANDO ELE CHEGA A IMPROVISADA MESA DE OPERAÇÕES, DEMONSTRA UM POUCO DE PREOCUPAÇÃO.

ACONTECEU ALGO RUIM? - PERGUNTA MISTY.

SÓ TENHO UM POUCO DE REMÉDIO - EXPLICA BROCK. - TEMOS QUE IR NA CIDADE MAIS PRÓXIMA AGORA MESMO PARA PEGAR MAIS.

AGORA MESMO? - PROTESTA ASH. - A GENTE QUERIA DESCANSAR ALGUNS DIAS AQUI.

TEM RAZÃO ASH. - O AJUDA, MISTY. - NÃO PODEMOS FAZER ALGO ?

BEM, EU POSSO IR ATÉ A CIDADE COMPRAR E VOCÊS FICAM AQUI SOZINHOS. MAS VÃO ESTAR EXPOSTOS AO PERIGO E...

POR MIM NÃO TEM PROBLEMA! - ACEITA ASH.

PODE IR TRANQUILO! - APROVA MISTY. - NÓS VAMOS FICAR BEM.

MAS... VOCÊS TEM CERTEZA QUE EU POSSO IR? - INTERFERE BROCK.

PODE IR AGORA MESMO! - EXCLAMAM AMBOS.

DE ACORDO, EU VOLTAREI O MAIS BREVE POSSIVÉL.

PODE FICAR O TEMPO QUE VOCÊ PRECISAR. - COMENTA ASH.

NÃO TEM PROBLEMA. - ADICIONA MISTY.

COMO QUISEREM! - ACEITA BROCK E AO MESMO TEMPO PENSA: - ESSES DOIS ESTÃO ESCONDENDO ALGUMA COISA...

DEPOIS DA PARTIDO DO BROCK, ASH E MISTY VOLTAM PARA A POKÉBOLA, SEUS POKÉMONS. SEM MAIS O QUE FAZER, ELES SE SENTAM NO CHÃO E FICAM EM SILÊNCIO OLHANDO UM AO OUTRO DURANTE ALGUNS MINUTOS... ATÉ QUE FINALMENTE MISTY ROMPE O GELO...

ASH, VOCÊ PODE PARAR DE ME OLHAR?

QUE PROBLEMA TEM, DE EU TE OLHAR? - RESPONDE ASH.

É QUE VOCÊ ME DEIXA NERVOSA.

NERVOSA? - ELE LHE PERGUNTA SURPREENDIDO

SIM... VOCÊ ME DEIXA NERVOSA AO ME OLHAR ASSIM.

MAS O QUE TEM DE MAL NISSO?

É QUE... NÃO É NADA, ESQUECE, SÃO COISAS MINHAS...

TUDO BEM... MISTY...

O QUE FOI ASH?

VOCÊ ESTÁ MUITO LINDA... ACHO QUE EU NUNCA HAVIA DITO ISSO ANTES PARA VOCÊ...

NÃO ME VENHA COM BRINCADEIRAS AGORA! - RESPONDE MISTY.

NÃO, NÃO É BRINCADEIRA, É VERDADE. - AFIRMA ASH.

BEM, EU VOU IR VER O MEU TOGEPI. - DIZ MISTY ENQUANTO SE LEVANTA DA ONDE ESTAVA SENTADA.

NÃO MISTY, NÃO VÁ EMBORA... - EXCLAMA ASH PERSEGUINDO-A.

NÃO ENCHE! - CONTESTA MISTY.

ASH PERSEGUE MISTY ALGUNS METROS PARA ALCANÇA-LA, QUANDO CONSEGUE PEGAR UMA DAS MÃOS DA MISTY, ELA TROPEÇA... E ASH CAI EM CIMA DA GAROTA, COM TANTO AZAR, QUE UMA DAS SUAS MÃOS FICA EM CIMA DE UM DOS SEIOS DA MISTY... ELA, NÃO DIZ NADA, DEPOIS DO QUE VIU A UNS MINUTOS ATRÁS NÃO SABIA O QUE FAZER... ASH FICA SEM REAÇÃO, FICA PARADO ESPERANDO ALGUMA ATITUDE DA MISTY, MAS AO VER QUE ELA NÃO DIZIA NADA E QUE O OLHAVA SEM ENTENDER NADA, ELE COMEÇA A APERTAR O SEIO DA MISTY...

ASH... VOCÊ ESTÁ ME MACHUCANDO... - RECLAMA, MISTY.

ME DESCULPA! - EXCLAMA ASH, SOLTANDO O QUE TINHA NAS SUA MÃO ENQUANTO TENTA SE LEVANTAR.

NÃO ASH, NÃO É ISSO! - RESPONDE MISTY, ENQUANTO O PUXA PARA PERTO DE SI.

NÃO... NÃO ESTOU ENTENDENDO... - RESPONDE UM ASH CONFUNDIDO.

É QUE SE VOCÊ ME APERTA MUITO FORTE, DOÍ... APERTA ELE MAIS SUAVEMENTE...

DE VERDADE, VOCÊ QUER QUE EU TE TOQUE? - PERGUNTA O ASH, AGORA DESCONFIADO.

CLARO QUE SIM... DEIXE QUE EU LHE TOQUE TAMBÉM. - AFIRMA MISTY EM VOZ BAIXA COM UM PEQUENO RUBOR NAS SUAS BOCHECHAS.

TU... TUDO BEM. - CONCORDA ASH.

ASH COMEÇA ACARICIAR OS SEIOS DA MISTY, ENQUANTO ELA ACARICIA SUAS COSTAS. DE REPENTE, ASH APROXIMA SEUS LÁBIOS AOS DA MISTY E LHE DÁ UM PEQUENINO BEIJO... SURPREENDIDA POR ISSO, MISTY FECHA OS SEUS OLHOS E COMEÇA A APROXIMAR OS SEUS LÁBIOS AO DE ASH. ELE, COMPREENDE O QUE A RUIVINHA QUER E SE VOLTA PARA BEIJÁ-LA NA BOCA, MAS ELE FICA SURPRESO AO VER QUE ELA ESTAVA ABRINDO A SUA BOCA PARA RECEBER O SEU BEIJO. DIANTE DESSA INESPERADA ATITUDE DE MISTY, ASH AFASTA O SEU ROSTO DELA...

O QUE HOUVE ASH? - PERGUNTA A MISTY SURPREENDIDA.

É QUE... VOCÊ ABRIU A BOCA. - FALA ASH TOTALMENTE CONFUNDIDO.

DÁ PARA PERCEBER QUE VOCÊ, NÃO ASSISTE FILMES ROMANTICOS, ASH. ESSA É A FORMA CORRETA DE SE DAR UM BEIJO...

COM A BOCA ABERTA? - EXCLAMA ASH.

SIM ASH, COM A BOCA ABERTA. AGORA... VOCÊ QUER ME DAR UM BEIJO OU NÃO?

BEM...

AGORA, ASH TAMBÉM ABRE A SUA BOCA, MAS A ABRIU COMO SE ESTIVESSE A PONTO DE COMER UM GRANDE BANQUETE, O QUE DÁ MAIS UM MOTIVO, PARA MISTY VOLTAR A CORRIGI-LO...

ASSIM NÃO, ASH... VOCÊ TEM QUE ABRIR... SÓ UM POUCO.

VOCÊ FALA COMO SE FOSSE EXPERIENTE... - PROTESTA ASH. - POR ACASO, VOCÊ JÁ BEIJOU ALGUÉM OU FEZ ISSO ANTES? - EXPRESSOU O GAROTO COM RECEIO.

CLARO QUE NÃO, BOBINHO! - RESPONDE A RUIVA. - EU SEI, POR QUE EU ESPIAVA AS MINHAS IRMÃS QUANDO OS NAMORADOS DELAS VINHAM EM CASA... ELAS FAZIAM ISSO O TEMPO TODO... E OUTRAS COISAS A MAIS...

QUE OUTRAS COISAS? - PERGUNTA ASH COM CURIOSIDADE.

BEM... COISAS... - DISSE MISTY RUBORIZADA.

SIM, MAS QUE COISAS?

BEM... SE VOCÊ QUISER... EU POSSO TE DIZER O QUE ELAS FAZIAM... OU PODERÍAMOS FAZER ESSAS "COISAS"... - DISSE A GAROTA COMPLETAMENTE VERMELHA.

VAMOS FAZER... ENTÃO... - ASH RESPONDE RUBORIZADO E COM UM FIO DE VOZ.

DIANTE DA APROVAÇÃO DE ASH, MISTY SE APROXIMA DELE E O BEIJA SUAVEMENTE NA BOCA. ASH ABRE A SUA BOCA PARA ACEITAR O BEIJO DA MISTY, E AO JUNTAREM OS SEUS LÁBIOS ELA COMEÇA A BRINCAR COM A LINGUA DE ASH... DO QUAL RESPONDEU, ENTRELAÇANDO A SUA COM A DA MISTY, NÃO ESTAVA ENTENDENDO MUITO BEM O QUE FAZIA, MAS ESTAVA DESFRUTANDO... SUAS MÃOS PARECIAM SE MEXER CONTRA A SUA VONTADE E COMEÇAVAM A ACARICIAR MISTY EM TODO O SEU BELO CONTORNO, ELA AO RECEBER OS CARINHOS COMEÇA MASSAGEAR O CORPO DO ASH, PROVOCANDO UMA EXCITAÇÃO NO GAROTO, DO QUAL JÁ PARECE ENTENDER OS MOVIMENTOS DA MISTY, DA QUAL SE ENCONTRA PRATICAMENTE ENCOSTADA EM CIMA DO JOVEM... ASH CONTINUA PASSANDO A MÃO NA MISTY ENQUANTO ELA COMEÇA A TIRAR A ROUPA. VENDO A AÇÃO DA RUIVA, ASH DECIDE TIRAR SUAS ROUPAS TAMBÉM, ENQUANTO A BEIJA APAIXONADAMENTE. OS BRAÇOS DOS JOVENS SE ENTRELAÇAM ENTRE SI, MOSTRANDO TODO O CARINHO QUE TEM UM PELO OUTRO...

MISTY... TEM CERTEZA QUE VOCÊ QUER FAZER ISSO? - PERGUNTA ASH.

CLARO QUE SIM ASH... NÃO TEM NADA DE MAL, SE FIZERMOS ISSO. - APROVA MISTY.

E O QUE VAI ACONTECER SE O BROCK FICAR SABENDO, O QUE A GENTE FEZ?

EU NÃO VOU DIZER NADA PARA ELE, A NÃO SER QUE VOCÊ... - COMENTA MISTY.

EU NÃO VOU FALAR NADA PARA ELE! - FALA RAPIDAMENTE O GAROTO.

ENTÃO VAMOS CONTINUAR E NÃO VAMOS PENSAR EM NADA A MAIS. - ORDENA A GAROTA.

MISTY ABRAÇA FORTEMENTE O ASH, CONTRA OS SEUS PEITOS, ELE SE SOBRESSALTA QUANDO VÊ O QUE MISTY ESTÁ FAZENDO, MAS LOGO REAGE ENFIANDO O SEU ROSTO ENTRE ELES. DIANTE DISSO MISTY EMPURRA A CABEÇA DO JOVEM, CONTRA O SEU PEITO, ENQUANTO ELE ENVOLVE A MISTY NUM ABRAÇO, FAZENDO SUAS MÃOS CHEGAREM ATÉ SUAS NÁDEGAS... COISA QUE FAZ A GAROTA FICAR MUITO EXCITADA, ELA NÃO PODE AGUENTAR MAIS E TIRA O ROSTO DO ASH DE PERTO PARA RETIRAR SEU SUTIÃ DO SEU CORPINHO. COM OS SEIOS LIVRES, MISTY COMEÇA A TIRAR O SUTIÃ PRETO PARA FICAR COM O PEITO NU IGUAL AO DE ASH... O RAPAZ SURPREENDIDO, SE APROXIMA E A ABRAÇA DANDO UM GRANDE BEIJO, ENQUANTO APOIA OS SEIOS DA RUIVA NO SEU PEITO, ELA FECHA OS SEUS OLHOS E CORRESPONDE DOCEMENTE O BEIJO DO GAROTÃO, ENQUANTO O PRÓPRIO ACARICIA SUAS NADEGAS, AO MESMO TEMPO, ELE COMEÇA A RETIRAR SEU SHORT DEIXANDO ELE CAIR... ASH DE IMEDIATO TIROU SUA CUECA DEIXANDO LIVRE TODA A SUA MASCULINIDADE. MISTY, OBSERVA MARAVILHADA AS VIRTUDES DE ASH E DECIDE ENTRAR EM AÇÃO TOMANDO O MEMBRO DELE, ENQUANTO SE AJOELHA PARA INTRODUZIR O DITO CUJO NA SUA BOCA. SURPRESO, ASH COMEÇA A GEMER GRAÇAS AOS PRAZERES BUCAIS DA MISTY, QUE COMEÇA A EMPURRAR ASH PARA O CHÃO, FAZENDO O DEITAR. UMA VEZ QUE ELES ESTÃO DEITADOS NO CHÃO, ELA SE ACOMODA PARA PRATICAREM UM 69...

O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO MISTY? - ASH PERGUNTA NA MESMA POSIÇÃO.

É UMA POSIÇÃO SEXUAL, SE CHAMA 69 - RESPONDE A RUIVINHA.

E COMO VOCÊ SABE?

MINHAS IRMÃS FAZIAM ISSO, O TEMPO TODO COM OS SEUS NAMORADOS.

E O QUE EU TENHO QUE FAZER?

A MESMA COISA QUE EU TE FIZ E QUE FAREI COM VOCÊ DE NOVO...

TE LAMBER? - PERGUNTA ASH, COM UM POUCO DE NOJO.

SIM, QUAL É O PROBLEMA?

É QUE...

A GENTE ACABOU DE TOMAR BANHO, NÃO TEM PROBLEMA, ALÉM DISSO EU ACABEI DE FAZER ISSO COM VOCÊ, NÃO TE PARECE JUSTO?

VOCÊ TEM RAZÃO. - ACEITA ASH, CONVENCIDO.

MISTY DEITA EM CIMA DO ESTOMAGO DE ASH, ENQUANTO ELE TRATA DE ACOMODAR SUA CABEÇA ENTRE AS PERNAS DA MISTY. UMA VEZ ENCAIXADOS, MISTY COMEÇA BEIJAR O MEMBRO DO ASH SUAVEMENTE E COM DELICADEZA, ASH CONTEMPLA A FEMINIDADE DE MISTY E NÃO SABE O QUE FAZER... ATÉ QUE UM IMPULSO O LEVA A REPETIR O MESMO QUE A GAROTA ESTAVA FAZENDO... POUCOS AOS POUCOS ASH FICA ANIMADO E COMEÇA A BEIJAR OS LÁBIOS INTIMOS DE MISTY, DA QUAL LHE RESPONDE COM UM GEMIDO... MISTY INTRODUZ O PÊNIS DE ASH NA SUA BOCA E COMEÇA A SUGÁ-LO PARA BRINDAR O PRAZER. ASH LAMBE INTENSAMENTE OS LÁBIOS MAIORES DA MISTY ATÉ DESCOBRIR QUE NO MEIO DELES TEM OUTROS LÁBIOS DE MENOR TAMANHO QUE OS PRINCIPAIS, ENQUANTO ELE DEIXA A MISTY APROVEITANDO O SEU PÊNIS E TESTICULOS, ASH COMEÇA A LAMBER E BEIJAR OS NOVOS ELEMENTOS DESCOBERTOS... ATÉ QUE ENCONTRA OUTRA COISA DIFERENTE... DA QUAL LHE CHAMA ATENÇÃO, MAS PARA NÃO PARECER MAIS IGNORANTE NO TERRENO DE AMOR E SEXO, ASH DECIDE CONTINUAR COM SUAS EXPLORAÇÕES DANDO PRAZER A ELA COM SUA LÍNGUA E SEUS DEDOS...

MISTY NÃO CONSEGUIA ACREDITAR, ASH PARECIA TÃO INEXPERIENTE, MAIS FOI DESCOBRINDO TODOS OS SEUS PONTOS DE PRAZER, ELA ESTAVA SE ENTREGANDO TOTALMENTE A SEU PRIMEIRO PARCEIRO SEXUAL, PARA COMPENSÁ-LO POR TER FEITO MUITO BEM, TUDO... MISTY DESFRUTA E RECEBE PRAZER E O DANDO ENQUANTO ASH COMPREENDEU SUA FUNÇÃO...

DEPOIS DE ALGUNS MINUTOS, MISTY DECIDE QUE É TEMPO DE FAZEREM EM OUTRAS POSIÇÕES, POR ISSO SE LEVANTA E SE ENCOSTA NOVAMENTE SOBRE ASH, PORÉM DESTA VEZ O ROSTO DE ASH ESTAVA PRÓXIMO AOS SEIOS DE MISTY, ENTÃO ELA SE APROXIMOU DE ASH E COMEÇOU A ACARICIAR OS SEUS SEIOS NA FRENTE DELE... O GAROTO COMPREENDEU SUA MENSAGEM E COMEÇOU A LAMBER ELES DOCEMENTE COM A PONTA DA SUA LÍNGUA...MISTY SENTE UM QUENTE FOGO EM SEU INTERIOR, AS CARÍCIAS DO JOVEM JUNTO AOS SEUS MOVIMENTO E LAMBIDAS FIZERAM ACENDER UMA GRANDE PAIXÃO NA GAROTA... ELA ESTAVA SENTINDO NOVAS SENSAÇÕES, DAS QUAIS NUNCA CONSEGUIRIA SENTIR SOZINHA.

ASH ABRAÇA FORTEMENTE A MISTY. OS BELOS MOMENTOS QUE PASSARAM PRESENCIANDO, FEZ DESPERTAR O CALOR OCULTO NO JOVEM E PARA DEMONSTRAR ISTO, O RAPAZ BEIJA APAIXONADAMENTE A PRECIOSA RUIVA, ELA SE ENTREGA POR COMPLETO A SEU ARDENTE AMANTE CAINDO NO CHÃO, SE ENTREGANDO POR COMPLETO A SUA EXCITAÇÃO. ASH NÃO TEM MAIS DÚVIDAS, SENTE O SEU PÊNIS COMPLETAMENTE ENDURECIDO, AINDA QUE MUITAS VEZES JÁ CONSEGUIU O PRAZER SOZINHO... MAS ELE SABIA SUA FUNÇÃO, POR ISSO ENCOSTOU MISTY NA GRAMA, SUBINDO EM CIMA DELA DISTRIBUINDO INFINIDADES DE BEIJOS NA SUA SUAVE PELE... MISTY JÁ SE ENCONTRA A BEIRA DO EXTASE TOTAL, POR QUE INSTINTIVAMENTE ABRE SUAS PERNAS PARA RECEBER O PÊNIS DO SEU JOVEM CAVALHEIRO, QUE AGUARDA O MOMENTO DA PENETRAÇÃO COM MUITO ALEGRIA...

ALGUNS PASSOS, UNS VACILOS, UMAS ESFREGADAS NA VAGINA DA MISTY E UM LIGEIRO EMPURRÃO FAZEM A INTRODUÇÃO CARNAL DO RAPAZ... MISTY NÃO SE AGUENTA MAIS DE TANTO PRAZER... ESTAVA ANCIOSA PELA ENTRADA DO PÊNIS, PARA PODER SE SENTIR UMA PLENA MULHER.

FINALMENTE, MISTY SENTE ALGO SAINDO DE SI... PERCEBEU ENTÃO, QUE ACABAVA DE TER ENTREGADO SEU MAIS BELO TESOURO A QUE MAIS DESEJOU E ADMIROU DURANTE TODA SUA VIAGEM. DEPOIS DE UM EMPURRÃO A MAIS DE ASH, A GAROTA SENTE TODA A MASCULINIDADE DE SEU AMANTE DENTRO DE SI...  
ASH SE SENTE FANTASTICAMENTE BEM... JAMAIS IMAGINOU QUE ERA TÃO MARAVILHOSO O PRAZER SEXUAL... E MUITO MENOS IMAGINOU QUE IRIA DESFRUTAR DISSO COM A TÃO MARAVILHOSA E LINDA COMPANIA DE MISTY... TINHA TANTAS VEZES SONHADO COM ESSE MAGNIFICO MOMENTO, E AGORA PARECIA QUE ESTAVA NOVAMENTE PERDIDO DENTRO DE UM SONHO.  
MISTY SE ENCONTRA ENTREGADA AO DESEJO E O AMOR DE ASH, DO QUAL A ENCHIA DE BEIJOS EM SUA BOCA, AS MÃOS DA GAROTA PERCORRIAM A ANATOMIA DE ASH PARA SE SENTIR AINDA MAIS ESTIMULADA E MAIS RECONFORTADA, DIANTE DO QUE ESTAVA SENTINDO...

DE REPENTE, SENTE QUE NO INTERIOR DA SUA VAGINA ESTAVA RECHEADA COM UM ARDENTE LIQUIDO... ASH CHEGOU AO ORGASMO ENQUANTO QUE ELA SENTIA DENTRO DE SI, COMO SE ARDESSE CHAMAS DAS QUAIS FAZEM SACUDIR E VIBRAR SUA PAIXÃO... MISTY SE DESPERTA DO INTENSO CALOR QUE ACABAVA DE SENTIR... ASH ESTAVA EM CIMA DELA, DEPOIS DE TERMINAR A ABRAÇA E A BEIJA SUAVEMENTE COMO SE AGRADECESSE OS MOMENTOS QUE HAVIA PASSADO COM ELA.  
-

FOI...LINDO- COMENTA MISTY.

VOCÊ TEM RAZÃO - ACEITA ASH - JAMAIS, IMAGINEI QUE FOSSE ASSIM.

DEVE SER POR ISSO QUE AS MINHAS IRMÃS FAZIAM ISSO, TODA VEZ QUANDO SAÍAM COM UM GAROTO.

VOCÊ TAMBÉM FAZIA ISSO? - INTERFERE ASH.

CLARO QUE NÃO! NÃO ME COMPARE COM ELAS... EU GOSTO DE FAZER SÓ COM VOCÊ, ASH...

EU TAMBÉM GOSTEI MISTY... DE TER FEITO COM VOCÊ... FOI MINHA PRIMEIRA VEZ.

FOI TAMBÉM A MINHA - ADMITE A GAROTA.

VOCÊ NUNCA TINHA FEITO?

NÃO, É A MINHA PRIMEIRA VEZ QUE VEJO UM GAROTO NU TÃO PERTO DE MIM... E QUE ME TOCOU COMO VOCÊ ASH...

ACONTECE A MESMA COISA COMIGO - ACEITA ASH - NUNCA VI UMA GAROTA NUA E NEM TOQUEI UMA.

ME DISSERAM, QUE OS HOMENS FICAVAM DUROS QUANDO ESTAVAM EXCITADOS, MAS JAMAIS VI UM DESSES DUROS NEM EXCITADO.

E EU NÃO SABIA QUE AS GAROTAS TINHAM TANTAS PREGAS, ENTRE AS PERNAS...

SÃO OS LÁBIOS VAGINAIS - CORRIGE MISTY.

TUDO BEM, MAS EU TAMBÉM NÃO TINHA IDÉIA QUE VOCÊ TINHA UM BOTÃOZINHO LÁ NO MEIO.

ACHO QUE ISSO SE CHAMA CLÍTORIS... AINDA QUE EU NÃO SEI MUITO BEM O QUE É... SÓ SEU QUE QUANDO O TOCO, EU SINTO MUITO PRAZER E TUDO FICA LINDO...

COMIGO ACONTECE ALGO PARECIDO... QUANDO MEU PÊNIS FICA DURO, EU COMEÇO MEXER NELE ATÉ SAIR UM NEGÓCIO BRANCO DELE E ME PASSA A VONTADE...

HEHE... ASH...

O QUE FOI MISTY?

DE VERDADE, VOCÊ GOSTOU DO QUE FIZEMOS?

GOSTEI MUITO, MISTY.

ENTÃO... EU QUERIA VOLTAR A FAZER OUTRAS VEZES.

CLARO! - ACEITA ASH ENCANTADO. - MAS... O PROBLEMA SERÁ QUANDO O BROCK ESTIVER COM A GENTE.

VERDADE... MAS LOGO ENCONTRAREMOS UM JEITO DE FAZER ISSO.

COMO VOCÊ É DOCE, ASH - DIZ MISTY ENQUANTO O ABRAÇA.

OBRIGADA, MISTY - ASH FALA ENQUANTO A COBRE COM O SEU CORPO.

LOGO DEPOIS, ASH E MISTY SE ENCOSTAM SOBRE SUAS ROUPAS, TOCANDO-SE, BEIJANDO-SE E DESCOBRINDO UM AO OUTRO, DESCOBRINDO DIFERENÇAS ANATOMICAS DE SEUS CORPOS... E FIZERAM AMOR OUTRAS QUATRO VEZES...  
FINALMENTE, A NOITE FOI CAINDO, VOLTARAM A COBRIR SEUS CORPOS COM SUAS ROUPAS, MAS MESMO ASSIM, NÃO DEIXARAM DE SE ABRAÇAR E ACARICIAR.  
MOMENTOS DEPOIS, BROCK VOLTOU AO ACAMPAMENTO E ENCONTROU AMBOS MUITO JUNTOS E COM UM GRANDE SORRISO EM SEUS ROSTOS, DIANTE DISSO, BROCK DECIDIU QUESTIONAR O MOTIVO DE TANTA FELICIDADE...

OLÁ GAROTOS! O QUE VOCÊS ESTAVAM FAZENDO ENQUANTO EU ESTIVE FORA?

OS AMANTES TROCARAM UM OLHAR CÚMPLICE, UMA PISCADINHA E UM SORRISO, E SEM DUVIDAR RESPONDERAM EM CORO...  
-

NADA, BROCK! NADA, MAIS DESCOBRIMOS NOVAS SENSAÇÕES.

FIM.

! Olá! Espero que vocês tenham gostado do meu primeiro fanfic hentai de Ash e Misty... o fiz desta maneira, suponda que se entre os dois ocorre algo, será mais ou menos assim... em fim, espero que logo veremos algo assim na tv... ;) . Obrigado por quem gostou da fanfic! Sorte!  
-

**JULIAN MANES.  
**  
-  
Novas sensações. Novembro de 2004. Todos os personagens são de propriedade da Nintendo inc.

Nota: Deixe reviews!


End file.
